A seat cushion aims to provide a comfortable seating experience. Seat cushions can either be designed for permanent position in a chair or be designed for portable use in different seating situation, such as for example in different chairs, cars seats, and wheelchairs.
Contoured cushions are well known, and there are several well-known variants of cushions designed for reducing pressure on the coccyx. However existing cushion design generally do not provide adequate support for the legs, and when designed with features to reduce pressure on the coccyx they almost always include a significant slant, which while promoting reducing pressure in the rear part of the cushion, also can result in a more unstable seating position.
Generally, these past cushion designs may achieve a goal of reducing pressure on the coccyx, but due to their inadequate support and unstable seating position, may not promote or ensure an overall healthy seating posture and proper spine alignment.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for countered cushions designed for reducing pressure on the coccyx.